User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's DEATH BATTLE! Season Reviews
Something new I'm doing. I'll be doing this more as the season progresses. This is Season 5 and up, so no Season 4 and below. Season 5 ''Black Panther vs Batman (Marvel x DC) Positives *First fight by Bio and all is good *OST is good **But why name it "Battle at the Zoo" tho *Wakanda forever is victorious *Interesting kill *Correct verdict *It isn't Black Panther vs Blake Negatives *The bat is back... for the third time **Granted, he hadn't been in DEATH BATTLE! for like 3 years plus Black Panther vs him is the only good matchup so I'll let it slide *No "IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!" *Why the fuck would you name it "Black Panther vs Batman" instead of the other way around *A bit bland for my tastes, as in it's basically "muh punch punch kick combo" and shit like that Summary Very solid fight. Moreso like any other fight animation, but this one is above most others and didn't utilize overused SFX all the time. But the Bat is back a third time and we all know how we feel about third time combatants. '''8/10' ---- ''Raven vs Twilight Sparkle (DC x My Little Pony) Positives *My Little Pony died and I'm okay with that I guess? *Animation was good, considering it was from Jetz *Raven playing with her MLP figures *Correct verdict *Titans of Magic was nice *Kira Buckland was on point with the voices Negatives *My Little Pony *Underwhelming death *The way the fight started was a bit awkward *One of the more forgettable episodes *Underwhelming af *Not Raven vs Sailor Saturn Summary Honestly, at this point; this was a forgettable one. I wasn't really a huge fan of this one, and it was easily forgettable. Rewatchable for the animation? Yes, but it's not something I'd consider if you wanna go on a marathon of objectively "good Death Battles." '''6/10' ---- ''Jotaro Kujo vs Kenshiro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure x Fist of the North Star) Positives *Joseph. **holy '''s h i t' **son of a b i t c h **oh n o o o o o o *Fight was amazing *Bizarre Stars is the second best OST Therewolf has to offer *Good analysis *Correct verdict *Good result and perfectly reasonable Negatives *Jotaro died. That ain't so good for me *Kenshiro's sprite was blurry in the animation *Using OVA for Jotaro was iffy *Could've been Jotaro vs Yu for "muh persona vs stand" **On the bright side, at least we have Josuke vs Yu now, even though its an even bigger/more hilarious stomp than Jotaro vs Yu Summary Objectively the best 2D episode of this season. Correct verdict (even though JoJo lost), good animation, good analysis and good results. Plus they didn't have Kenshiro damage Star Platinum at all unlike most other animations (like the OMM) so that's a plus. 10/10 ---- ''Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon'' Positives *It exists *It's 3D *It's a good animation *It's a good choreography *It's a correct verdict Negatives *Crash died *Why would you make Crash kill Sparx you heartless bastards *Crash looked like polygonal crap **but that was probably his only usable model Summary A bit overhyped, but it turned out to be a good episode in the end. Crash vs Spyro has a correct verdict (some parts were somewhat iffy though) and it's animation isn't a pain in the ass to look at so it's worth a rewatch imo. 8/10 ---- ''Sora vs Pit (Kingdom Hearts x Kid Icarus) Positives *It exists *It uses Super Smash Flash 2 sprites *It isn't 3D **which is good because Sora's models suck donkey dick compared to Pit *Good choreography *Zack + Kervin make a g''rrrrrrrrr''eeeeeaaaaaaaaat team Negatives *Why is Pit not faster than Sora *Almost forgot this while making the blog *Unlocking Heaven was underwhelming *Was a good episode but was far too overhyped Summary Basically what I said in Crash vs Spyro. Except it was too overhyped. So overhyped that it didn't become 3D am I right ha yeet subscribe to ScrewAttack This was easily a forgettable episode, and while the animation was good for ScrewAttack standards (Zack and Kervin did well), I practically almost forgot this existed while writing this very blog. So I probably won't rewatch it, but you can at your own choice. '''6/10' ---- ''Leon Kennedy vs Frank West (Resident Evil x Dead Rising) Positives *''I've covered wars, y'know? **''"That's nice but... I've fought in them."'' *3D environment takes me back to when Lange was the main animator *Fight was basically glorified Lara vs Jill if it was a Death Battle *Correct verdict *Correct result *Frank's VA was on point *Resident Rising was gucci as fuck **Especially that piano solo two minutes in Negatives *It exists **no seriously we could've had Ash Williams vs Frank West but ok *Frank commited die *Shit thumbnail why change it **this is so sad alexa play despacito *Frank's weaponry ≥ The shit Leon has faced but ok *Wasn't the biggest fan of Leon's VA Summary Second best 2D fight of the season. This is the first time I've seen an actual 3D environment in a Death Battle since Mr. Lange, which gives the battle a kudos from me. Resident Rising was dope as hell, and while Frank lost, it was at minimum accurate. The result is agreeable, but I have suspicions on the "Can Leon keep up with Frank's arsenal" statement. Regardless it doesn't really affect the amazing fight Leon vs Frank gave us. 9/10 ---- ''Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate (Marvel x DC) Positives *It exists *Kayas is back and his camera angles in the animation are all I need to live *Fight was long like my dick ha yeet *A Strange Fate was litty *VA's on point *3-in-1 Negatives *Strange lost and I want to strangle ScrewAttack *Subjectively wrong verdict? **I've heard Strange knows martial arts too, plus this exists: Summary Fight was good, hype as hell, kept me on edge, but not only did Strange lose; it's subjectively wrong in my book too; considering that image that I just posted above. But either way, ScrewAttack said both have a good amount of chances of emerging victorious so verdict is forgiven. The fact that SA had 3 animators work on this battle truly shows how much dedication they put into building the hype for this; and it worked out we well, so this is the 3rd best 2D fight, in my opinion anyways. '''9/10' ---- ''Ryu vs Jin (Street Fighter x Tekken) Positives *It's 3D and objectively the best one of all-time *It exists *It's not Jin vs Kasumi *The animation was fucking '''litty' *Our boi and fan-favorite Ryu won **And so the Street Fighter loss streak ends today *Fight Like A Devil more like make music like a badass Negatives *Objectively wrong verdict *Shit analysis *Ryu was scaled to Akuma which from what I hear is all kinds of wrong *Ryu's model in the animation was flawed, by that I mean: **Looked weird as Evil Ryu **Had holes in his neck *Why were Evil Ryu and Devil Jin fighting in the same place where Raven and Cinder did in RWBY V5 **Apparently so, some of the choreography was taken from the actual battle itself, which I have massive doubts about *Admittedly, Fight Like A Devil was out of place in a few parts like Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin, and with the vocals it kinda looked like one of those AMVs Summary I was on edge in the fight the entire time. This is easily not only the best 3D battle; but the best battle of all time. The rap music from Omega Sparx was good and litty. But admittedly as I stated before; it made the battle look more so like it was an AMV, plus the analysis was sub-par compared to other battles; not to mention the wrong as hell verdict. But who cares it's a Street Fighter win and Street Fighter wins are cool and good after that shitshow Bison started in like 2013 or some shit lol. 10/10 ---- ''Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai'' Positives *It exists *Hand drawn animation for every season seems to be becoming frequent now *Jetz did amazing *Correct verdict *Good analysis *Jack took the number one headband after he sliced and diced Afro up **How he did it with one arm confuses me *''"Huh. You jump good."'' **''Oh. Uh... thank you..?"'' *More brutal deaths pls *''Watch Out, Samurai!'' is a really good OST *Jack and Afro both got Yang'd **but only Afro got the double Yang treatment Negatives *Fight was shorter than I expected *The Number One headband disappears during like the entire fight *I don't know why but the ending of Watch Out, Samurai! oh-so conveniently takes Gotta Get Back, Back to the Past and slaps it onto the ending of the OST which sort of ruins it *But I only got 1 episode into Afro Samurai and I saw potentially one of my favorite anime characters get yeeted *Missed opportunity to have Ninja Ninja scream at shit in the fight Summary This episode is basically if Smokey vs McGruff had a kid with Jetz. Except that it's far, far better than Smokey vs McGruff itself. The fight track was gucci and admittedly, while the fight was short, it made up for some hilariously amazing animation where Jetz outdid himself. 10/10 ---- ''Carnage vs Lucy (Marvel Comics x Elfen Lied) Positives *Ah. A curveball. ''Now that's what I'm talking about. *Animation was solid *Respectable winner *"It's raining. You're bleeding. CARNAGE IS STARVING!" *Both voice actors were on point **Chris Guerrero sounds creepy as hell even without a voice filter *Chorus of Carnage is fucking godly Negatives *Who, what, when, where, and why the fuck does this exist *Rip Carnage vs Crona *Apparently Lucy yeetuses Cletus and that's not good for the majority of the people here *Garbage verdict and research **No seriously where did Mach 2 Carnage come from *Disappointing ending **Given that they showed way too much of the fight at RTX, eh Summary literally exists 6/10 ---- ''Optimus Prime vs RX-78-2 Gundam (Transformers x Mobile Suit Gundam) Positives *literally everything Negatives *Optimus's VA was a bit weird *I'm still trying to get used to seeing this without motion capture Summary I'm gonna keep it real with you chief; without a doubt, this is one of ''the best episodes to ever exist. The non-motion captured animation is kind of jarring (since Torrian didn't do this one) but holy hell, the research, the animation, the soundtrack, all of it. 10/10 ---- Nightwing vs Daredevil (DC x Marvel) Positives *l i v e a c t i o n *Pretty okay choreography *Both actors were nice and their costumes were well-made *''"What are you?" "Better."'' *Devil of the Night was lit Negatives *Literally wrong as fuck **This is straight up Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 all over again with the verdict *Basically one of the worst kills in the entire series *Daredevil's voice could've used more work *Horrendous research *No seriously, someone please tell me why the fuck this matchup in general exists Summary Um. This was okay I guess? By all means the live action was great and the choreography was pretty good, but what I hyped up for a free victory for Daredevil turned to shit the second a sonic device was placed on the set. No seriously, who did the research for this? It's probably worth the rewatch since it's the first live-action fight, but ScrewAttack's recent treatment of Marvel's street levelers have been extremely questionable lately. 7/10 ---- Mario vs Sonic (Nintendo x SEGA) Positives *'FINALLY ''ASDKLFHEWLADKISHFGEWLAIUSDHFGEWLAKFHSDFHYLUAIESAGAESGUILASTLYFGDS' *Mario won **Bonus points for managing to explain it without overusage of Galaxy *Phenominal animation that was infinitely better than Smokey vs McGruff *Not shitty research *Voice actors were on point **Sephiroth makes a great Mario *Retro Rivals is objectively the best OST now Negatives *Barely just 3 minutes, which is a bit disappointing Summary I can honestly not see how ''anyone would dislike this. This is such a massive improvement from the last fight, that at this point you should probably just pretend that it doesn't exist. The animation was amazing, the research is the best of the entire season (and Mario won the right way), my most wanted happening, and with the ending part of Retro Rivals, it is now my favorite OST. Granted, their voice actors weren't the absolute best, but Kamran and NAL did a spot on job with their assigned roles. I find this to be the best of the season. 100/10 ---- Ultron vs Sigma (Marvel x Capcom) Positives *It happened *It was great *Everybody lived to see it *Voice acting was great **Frank West makes a great Ultron **SupremeOverlordOfIce sure sounds like Sigma amirite Negatives *McCready *Vocals for Infection Perfection are a hack job Summary Honestly, what can I say about this? I liked it. It was decent. Nothing much to say compared to the rest. 10/10 ---- Roshi vs Jiraiya (Dragon Ball x Naruto) Positives *Animation was clean *Good voice acting *Right verdict Negatives *Predictable, result and next time Summary huh 9/10 ---- Thanos vs Darkseid(Marvel x DC) Positives *It happened *It was good *The animation was sexy *Hot ass OST *Right verdict *Thanoscopter Negatives *Predictable *Literally killed the hype after they said "season finale is the number 1 requested death battle" Summary e 10/10 Season 6 ''Aquaman vs Namor (Marvel x DC) Positives *It was good I guess *The animation was pretty decent *The piano in Kings of the Sea makes me hard no homo *Right verdict Negatives *Predictable *Marvel vs DC for the second time in a row Summary Off into the season premiere of season 6, and what do we start with? Yet ''another Marvel vs DC fight! Granted while this one was pretty decent overall, it was still pretty stale and I basically just sat there waiting for Aquaman to win. 8/10 ---- ''Mega Man Battle Royale'' Positives *Best episode this season change my mind *MegaMania is god *Animation is god Negatives *8-Bit SFX in the animation didn't feel right *RIP Mega Man vs Bomberman Summary Started off fairly disappointed with this one; not even going to lie. I was initially sad that Mega Man vs Bomberman didn't happen, but as time progressed, I slowly became more hyped for this one and it came out what we all wanted it to look like. This also introduced me into Mega Man Legends, and I'm glad it did. 10/10 ---- ''Black Widow vs Widowmaker (Marvel x Overwatch) Positives Negatives *oops all comics ---- ''Captain Marvel vs Shazam (Marvel x DC) Positives Negatives *oops all comics ---- ''Wario vs King Dedede (Mario x Kirby) Positives Negatives *it happened ---- ''Ben 10 vs Green Lantern (Cartoon Network x DC) Positives Negatives *oops all comics Category:Blog posts